


The Good Sacrifice

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (1981), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first she just thinks he's here to annoy her.  But Ash has a little surprise in store  for his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> Written for SegaBarret as a treat for NOFM '14!

“So whatcha drawing?”

Cheryl glared at ash over the rim of her sketchpad. She had a gum eraser gripped between her teeth, her hair a wild orange-brown disarray. Her ink stained nails had been chewed into a jagged fenceline between the pad of her finger and the nailbed; her baggy sweater and her baggy jeans promised an entire evening sitting at home doing nothing but drawing still lifes of lumpy bananas. Ash was determined not to let that happen.

Her eyes flew from the pad to Ash’s face – her brother stood in the doorway, in her light, and in the way of solitude. “Ashley, get out!”

He ducked the eraser as it flew toward his forehead. “Woah, sis, cool it!” He stood up, brushing his sleeves. “Are you on the rag or something? Is that why you’re…?” A pillow whizzed by his ear. “EASY.”

“I’m trying to draw,“ she growled. “I have a final to study for and I don’t appreciate your flagrant disrespect…” he flopped down at the foot of her bed. “I swear to God, I’m going to annihilate you!”

“Cool it with the college vocab words,” he said, stretching his legs. “Or I won’t invite you out to the Springsteen concert.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ashley, that concert’s been sold out for months. There’s no possible way you’ve gotten…” She trailed off as he produced several scraps of bright orange paper from his pocket. The pad drooped from her fingers. “How in the world did you…”

“There was a radio contest. Scotty won it, wouldya believe that? He’s splitting seats with me, and Linda can’t go….” He offered his arm. “So?”

Cheryl had already leapt up from the bed. “I have a million things I need to! I have to wash my hair and change…” She raised an eyebrow as Ash sat. “Why can’t Linda go?”

“Because she’s uh…babysitting?” he said.

Cheryl shook her head. “You just wanted to get me out of the house, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Ash chuckled. “I just want you to have a little fun. All of this schoolwork’s stressing you out. Besides, kid, you deserve a little downtime.”

Cheryl smiled. “You’re something else.” 

And he was a good big brother, she decided. As she shoed him away to change, she decided she’d tell him that sometime

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Evil Dead Series** , all of whom are the property of **Renaissance Pictures**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
